1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a cooking utensil suitable for both a gas burner and an induction cooker and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Aluminum pots such as aluminum rice boilers, aluminum steaming pots, aluminum flying pans and so on are widely adopted cooking utensils due to their advantages of light weight, portability, fast production rate (as compared with the production rate of steel pans), less energy consumption and rapid heat conduction. Aluminum pots per se are only suitable for gas burners. In the conventional technology, an electromagnetic plate is strongly adhered/connected to the bottom of an aluminum pot by forging/soldering, so that the aluminum pot can also be used on induction cookers.
However, according to the statistics of customer complaints for the cooking utensils manufactured by forging/soldering, the cooking utensils are usually damaged due to two usage habits with gas burners of consumers in the past. The usage habits include the following cases. In a first case, the food in the cooking utensil is left unfinished, and the consumer places the cooking utensil and together with the unfinished food into the refrigerator to keep food refrigerated at about 0° C., The cooking utensil and the unfinished food are taken out and reheated on the induction cooker the next day. In a second case, the cooking utensil is used to cook food on the gas burner (the reference temperature for cooking generally ranges from 100° C. to 260° C.), After the food is removed from the cooking utensil, the cooking utensil is directly rinsed and washed with water under room temperature (15° C. to 30° C.).
Although the cooking utensil may not be handled under such extreme conditions everyday, after few months, responses from the market show that the electromagnetic plate detaches or peels off from the aluminum pot, such that the cooking utensil is damaged and can no longer be used on the induction cooker.